Chevrolet Camaro
The Lincoln Motor Company was founded in August 1917 by Henry Leland and his son Wilfred. A engineer, Leland named his new automobile company after Abraham Lincoln, the first presidential candidate for which he had cast a vote in 1864. As the United States was still involved in World War I, the primary source of income for the company was military contracts; Lincoln co-assembled Liberty V12 aircraft engines. Alongside aircraft engine production Lincoln produced its first automobile in 1917, the Lincoln Model L, powered by a V8 engine and marketed as a luxury automobile, competing against other American luxury car manufacturers. Following the end of the war, the Lincoln factory was retooled entirely for automobile production. During the early 1920s Lincoln suffered severe financial issues because of the loss of revenue of Liberty engine production with the design of the Model L. After having produced only 150 cars in 1922 Lincoln Motor Company was forced into bankruptcy and sold for US$8,000,000 to Ford Motor Company that year; some of the proceeds of the sale went to pay off its creditors. For Henry Ford the purchase of Lincoln was a personal triumph as he had been forced out of his second company by a group of investors led by Leland. The company, renamed Cadillac in 1902, was purchased by General Motors in 1909, serving as the chief competitor to Lincoln. While Henry Ford had previously introduced Ford-branded luxury vehicles, the Ford Model B in 1904, the Ford Model F in 1905 and the Ford Model K in 1906, the company found little acceptance. With the acquisition of Lincoln, the nameplate became a top-selling rival alongside Pierce-Arrow. Although the chassis itself saw few major changes, the body saw significant updates. At the direction of Henry's son Edsel, several body styles were introduced that included 2- and 3-window, 4-door sedans and a phaeton that accommodated 4 passengers. They also offered a 2-passenger roadster and a seven-passenger touring sedan and limousine, sold for $5,200. A limousine was also offered by coachbuilders Fleetwood, Derham and Dietrich, and a second cabriolet was offered by coachbuilder Brunn. Lincoln contracted with dozens of coachbuilders during the 1920s and early 30s to create multiple custom built vehicles, to include Judkins in the 1920s. Rollston and Waterhouse were added in the 1930s. Vehicles built by these coachbuilders went for as much as $7,200, and despite the limited market appeal Lincoln sales rose about 45% to produce 7,875 cars and the company was operating at a profit by the end of 1923. In 1924, large touring sedans began to be used by police departments around the country. They were known as Police Flyers which were equipped with 4-wheel brakes, 2 years before they were introduced on private sale vehicles. These specially equipped vehicles, with bulletproof windshields measuring 7/8 of an inch thick and spot lights mounted on the ends of the windshield, also came with an automatic windshield wiper for the driver and a hand-operated wiper for the front passenger. Police whistles were coupled to the exhaust system and gun racks were also fitted to these vehicles. Optional equipment was not necessarily an issue with Lincolns sold during the 1920s, however customers who wanted special items were accommodated. A nickel-plated radiator shell could be installed for $25, varnished natural wood wheels were $15, or Rudge-Whitworth center-lock wire wheels for another $100. Disteel steel disc wheels were also available for $60. Lincoln chose not to make yearly model changes, used as a marketing tool of the time, designed to lure new customers. Lincoln customers of the time were known to purchase more than one Lincoln with different bodywork, so changing the vehicle yearly was not done to accommodate their customer base. In 1932, Lincoln introduced the V12-powered KB platform alongside the V8 powered KA platform with an all-new streamlined appearance. In 1933, Eugene T. "Bob" Gregorie began designing the smaller Lincoln-Zephyr which led to the first Continental, a bespoke one-off specially created for Edsel Ford. The smaller Lincoln-Zephyr was introduced for the 1936 model year as a marque of its own, with a 4.4 L V12. The Lincoln-Zephyr was so successful in its first year as to increase Lincoln sales nearly ninefold. It remained a separate marque until the end of the 1940 model year and then became a model under Lincoln, when the large Lincoln Twelve was discontinued. In the 1941 model year, all Lincolns were based on the Zephyr chassis, and when production resumed after the War the Zephyr name was not continued. On 30th April 1940 the operation of Lincoln changed as the Lincoln Motor Company became the Lincoln Division of Ford Motor Company. Once an autonomous entity, Lincoln was now brought closer under Ford control, in part to modernize the division to better compete with the equivalent competition from Chrysler, Packard, and General Motors. In 1946, a all-new model called the Lincoln H-series was offered as a coupé, sedan and limousine which were all installed with the Lincoln V12 as standard equipment. 6 years earlier the Lincoln Continental commenced production as a personal luxury car quite literally because of the popularity of the personal car of Edsel Ford. Dissatisfied with the boxy designs produced by his father Edsel wanted a European-style car to drive around on vacations in Florida. In 1938, he commissioned Ford Chief Stylist E. T. Gregorie to design a body for a Lincoln-Zephyr V12 Convertible Coupé. Most of the bodywork involved sectioning the body 4 inches and the deletion of the running boards and a external-mounted spare tire on the trunklid. The styling of the rear tire mount proved popular; it would become a styling feature of the Lincoln Mark series, and those who work on custom cars call a similar mount a Continental kit. The car was put in production for the 1940 model year as a model under Lincoln-Zephyr. In June 1940, the Club Coupé was added, and from 1941 to 1948 it was a model under Lincoln marque. When production ceased in 1948, a total of 5,322 had been built. In 1945, Ford Motor Company merged the Mercury and Lincoln divisions together, forming the combined Lincoln-Mercury division. For the revival of civilian production in 1946, Lincoln introduced a two-model lineup: Continental and the Zephyr-based range. Based on the former Zephyr, the standard Lincoln range only wore the Lincoln nameplate. In 1949, the H-Series Lincoln and the Continental were discontinued. In their place were a new generation of cars. Magnifying the relationship between Lincoln and Mercury was the EL-Series, as its styling shared much with that of the Mercury Eight. More significantly, the 1949 Lincoln and Cosmopolitan were the first Lincolns since 1932 without a V12 engine; as Lincoln could not develop a new V12 in time a V8 was borrowed from the Ford F-8 medium-duty truck. In 1952, Lincoln built its own Overhead valve V8 engine called the Y-block. For 1956, Ford revisited the original concept of the 1940–1948 Continental. Organized under its own marque, the newly created Continental Division, the Continental Mark II was a two-door hardtop coupé. Instead of a actual spare tire mounted on the trunklid, the trunklid was styled with a tire-shaped hump. Unlike many cars of the era, the Mark II wore conservative styling; relatively little chrome trim was used on the body and tailfins were notably absent. Positioned above the Lincoln marque, the Continental Division's Mark II was the only vehicle in the division, and was designated as the flagship of the Ford Motor Company, at a base price of $10,000, comparable to a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud. Until the introduction of the 1957 Cadillac Eldorado Brougham, it was the most expensive American-produced car. As a result of its largely hand-built construction, every Mark II was sold at a loss of over $1,000. Production of the Mark II ran from June 1955 to May 1957. For the 1958 model year a number of changes were made to Lincoln. Along with the integration of Edsel to form the Mercury-Edsel-Lincoln division, production of all Lincoln and Continental vehicles was shifted to an all-new assembly plant in Wixom in Michigan. Showcasing the new assembly plant was a redesigned lineup. The new V-8 430 cu in. Ford MEL engine was used in all Lincolns. In a radical change from 1957 Lincolns, the chassis was of unibody construction. Sharing a body with the Continental marque, the 1958-1960 Lincolns would become some of the largest production vehicles ever built; they are the longest Lincolns produced without 5-mph bumpers. They are the longest-wheelbase cars ever produced by Ford Motor Company. In 1959, the Town Car name made its first appearance. A formal-roof sedan, it was available only in black. For the 1961 model year Lincoln dramatically reduced its model lineup from the Capri, Premiere and Continental Mark V to a single car designated as the Lincoln Continental. Continental, as a marque, disappeared, and the 1961 Continentals were distinctive in their exceptionally conservative styling for the era, considerably smaller size and use of rear suicide doors. Available as a convertible, it would become the last American 4-door production convertible. Designed by Elwood Engel, the car started out life as a 1961 Ford Thunderbird. During the 1960s the Continental underwent minor year-to-year changes. In 1966, a 2-door hardtop model joined the lineup with the convertible ending a year later. For 1970, the Continental underwent a substantial redesign. In 1968, Lincoln harked to its exclusive Continental Mark II to come up with a rival to the successful Cadillac Eldorado personal-luxury coupé. Named the Lincoln Continental Mark III, it became the marque's new halo car. To reinforce the association, the Mark III revived the Mark II's distinctive spare tire hump. Up front were color-matched hidden headlights and a bold Rolls-Royce style radiator grille; in various forms, this would be used by Lincoln into the late 1990s. The Mark Series revival proved a success for the division. During the 1970s Lincoln made a number of moves in order to remain competitive in the luxury-car marketplace. While some of these changes were necessitated to control costs within Ford others were in response to federal safety regulations, although in this period Lincoln saw its sales climb to record highs. The fuel crisis of 1973 would also play a role in the engineering of Lincolns at the end of the decade. For the 1970 model year the Continental range was given its first complete redesign since 1961. While styling was influenced by both the Mark III and its 1969 predecessor, the new generation marked a departure from its predecessor in terms of layout. In a return to body-on-frame construction, the 1970 Continental marked the return of front-hinged rear doors. To lower its development costs the chassis and basic underpinnings were now shared with the Ford LTD/Mercury Marquis while Lincoln would retain its unique body and wheelbase. The 460 cubic-inch V8 introduced by Lincoln in 1968 became an option in Mercury models in 1972. To distance itself from the Marquis hardtop, the Continental was given a new roofline for 1975. In 1977, a Mark-style radiator grille was added to the Continental. The success of the Mark III led Lincoln to follow up with a successor. Again based upon the Thunderbird, the Mark IV was introduced for the 1972 model year. While sharing more in common with the Thunderbird than its predecessor, the Mark IV would distinguish itself by starting a new tradition for the Lincoln division. In tandem with several fashion designers, Lincoln would design several special-edition packages which featured unique color combinations and interior trim. For 1977, the Mark IV was redesigned and replaced by the Mark V; with the Thunderbird now downsized, the Mark V used a body and chassis unique to Lincoln. In spite of being a longer car in the beginning of the era of downsizing, the Mark V proved to outsell both of its predecessors. As with the Mark IV, the Mark V continued the tradition of special editions with various designer and commemorative editions. Although these large coupés lacked a fixed "B" pillar, the rear windows did not roll down after 1974; thus some enthusiasts would not classify them as true hardtop coupés. The division introduced the Versailles for the 1977 model year. 30 inches shorter and 1500 lbs lighter than the Continental, the Versailles was based on upon the Ford Granada/Mercury Monarch as the Cadillac Seville was based on the Chevrolet Nova. With a smaller budget than General Motors, Lincoln stylists could not afford to give the Versailles the all-new body that the Seville received; the major differences between the Granada/Monarch and the Versailles were the Lincoln-style grille along with the Mark V-style spare tire hump on the trunklid. While the Versailles survived only midway through the 1980 model year, it would introduce a number of key features into American cars: clearcoat paint and halogen headlights. After the fuel crises of the mid-1970s and the adoption of the Corporate Average Fuel Economy by the U.S. federal government, Lincoln was relatively ill-prepared for the 1980s. After the 1977 downsizing of the General Motors full-size range, the Continental and Mark V were the two largest mass-produced cars in the world. Additionally, the lineup was quickly aging, as the newest Lincoln, the Mark V, was an eight-year-old design; the underpinnings of the Versailles dated from 1960. In 1979, Ford and Mercury radically redesigned their full-size ranges on an all-new chassis, the first since 1968. Delayed until the 1980 model year, Lincoln joined its counterpart divisions with the first new Continental since 1970. The Mark VI replaced the Mark V; for the first time, the Mark was based upon the full-size chassis. While sharing chassis and powertrain with Mercury and Ford, no body and interior parts were common. After struggling throughout its entire production run to attract buyers, the Versailles was discontinued in the 1980 model year. A major change was made to Lincoln in 1981 as the Continental name was put on hiatus. Taking its place as the standard Lincoln was the Town Car/Town Coupé, having been a trim package since 1970. The following year marked the beginning of major changes to the model lineup. The Town Coupé was discontinued because of slow sales of full-size 2-door sedans. In a move to better compete with Cadillac and German imports, the Lincoln Continental was added back into the lineup. While not directly intended as a second-generation Versailles the 1982 Continental was sized comparably to the Cadillac Seville. As it shared the chassis with the Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar, it maintained the use of rear-wheel drive. The 1982 Continental would also serve as the basis for the next Mark, the 1984 Continental Mark VII. Nearly a yard shorter than the Mark V, the Mark VII was benchmarked against European coupés. A far more advanced design than its predecessor, the Mark VII was equipped with four-wheel air suspension and four-channel anti-lock braking system; the first Mark since the Mark II with exposed headlights was also the first American-legal car to be sold with composite headlights. To begin its transition into the 90s Lincoln further distinguished and modernized its model lines. In 1988, the Continental was given a ground-up redesign, becoming the first front-wheel drive Lincoln. Sharing a chassis with the Ford Taurus and the Mercury Sable, the 1988 Continental was larger than its predecessor; it was also the first Lincoln since 1949 without a V8 engine available. Unlike nearly all of its competition, the Lincoln Town Car had remained in production throughout the 1980s relatively unchanged. In 1990, it saw a major update as it was given an all-new body and interior echoing the Mark VII and the Continental; a positive reception in the marketplace led to its naming of the 1990 Motor Trend Car of the Year. In 1991, the Town Car was fitted with the first overhead-cam eight-cylinder engine in an American car since the Duesenberg Model J. As a division Lincoln led Ford Motor Company and the American luxury segment with the integration of safety features. Dual airbags became standard in the Continental in 1989 and the Town Car for the following year. Anti-lock braking system was standard on the Continental in 1988 and the Town Car in 1992. In 1993, the nine-year-old Mark VII was replaced by the Mark VIII. The Mark VIII again shared an all-new chassis with the Ford Thunderbird and Mercury Cougar; they were the only American-produced rear-wheel drive four-seat cars with independent rear suspension at the time. While carrying over the basic body profile from the Mark VII, the Mark VIII was radically streamlined, relegating the spare tire hump to vestigial status. The styling of the Mark VIII would carry on into the rest of the Lincoln lineup; it would inspire much of the design of the Continental from 1995. While the exterior remained nearly unchanged, the radical interior of the Mark VIII would have some influence on the 1995 redesign of the Town Car as well as other Ford products. While positively received, the personal-luxury coupé segment that the Mark VIII competed in was in decline, leading to its discontinuation after the 1998 model year. In 1998, the Lincoln-Mercury division underwent a major change as it became part of the operations of Ford Motor Company's Premier Automotive Group, a division meant to oversee the collective operation of the global Ford luxury-vehicle brands. This allowed Lincoln to develop models alongside import car companies owned by Ford. For 1998, the Town Car and Continental underwent major styling updates. Coinciding with the integration into PAG, the styling of the Town Car would bear a slight European influence in its design. For 2000, the products of the PAG alliance came to market as Lincoln introduced its smallest car ever, the LS. A mid-size sports sedan sharing a common chassis developed with Jaguar, the LS was unofficially the replacement for the Mark VIII. In 2002, the Continental nameplate was retired after 52 years of production. Having grown largely identical in size and styling to the Town Car, the role of the Continental was taken over by the LS. The same year, the Lincoln-Mercury Division was removed from PAG as Ford restrategized the role of it. 3 years later Ford created The Way Forward restructuring plan. As part of the plan, the Wixom Assembly Plant, the assembly point of all Lincoln cars since 1957, aside from the Versailles, was slated for closure. Consequently, the LS was discontinued after 2006. Town Car production joined that of the Ford Crown Victoria in St. Thomas in Ontario. In 2011, the Town Car was discontinued as part of the closure of the facility. In the 2007 model year Lincoln introduced a alphanumeric nomenclature, with most models bearing a 3-letter designation starting with MK. Today, only the Navigator and the Continental have model names that don't use the MK nomenclature. Livery and limousine versions of the MKT use the Town Car name. On 3rd December 2012, Ford changed the name of the Lincoln division to The Lincoln Motor Company after the cancellation of the Mercury Division. To help differentiate Lincoln-branded products from Ford-branded products, Ford established unique design and sales teams for Lincoln. In addition to the name change, The Lincoln Motor Company will introduce several all-new vehicles in the years to come. The first of these new vehicles was the second-generation MKZ which went on sale the following year. In 2014 Lincoln staged a brand launch in China and brought the MKZ and the MKC into China. The brand aims to have a dealership network of 60 Lincoln Stores in 50 cities and introduce five models to China by the end of 2016. To cater Chinese consumers, Lincoln also introduced "The Lincoln Way," a car purchase and ownership model which provides highly personalized services to customers. In North America Lincoln is offering special versions of its products under the "Black Label" programme with features and specially selected materials designed for each vehicle. 99 years after The Lincoln Motor Company was founded, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the fate of the USA to be decided in the second month of the following year Reagan announced on 7th January that he will be uploading the Chevrolet Camaro on 12th March. This version is a American automobile manufactured by Chevrolet which was designed as a competing model to the Ford Mustang, and Reagan was confident that he will name the Camaro as his Car of 2017 when it is uploaded. He also announced that he will be uploading a Chevrolet Camaro Convertible that is due to be uploaded on the same day, and has the same bodystyle as the coupé but with the roof folded away. Chevrolet was not aware of the Camaro at the time and it was entirely confident that it would become a success in the United Kingdom along with the Alfa Romeo Giulia, which had been uploaded at a cost of $1 for the Camaro to debut according to Ariana Grande, with several people claiming that the design language of the Camaro "is similar however Chevrolet refused to comment and announced it on 7th January," which is Chevrolet's first coupé since the Vauxhall Calibra on 31st December. Based on the position that Rogue One A Star Wars Story had when it was uploaded Chevrolet also announced a Corvette and a Corvette Convertible that are similar to the Camaro, the latter being similar to the Camaro Convertible. At the time, no one knew that Reagan will be uploading 2 Chevrolet Camaros and 2 Chevrolet Corvettes on 12th March. A Chevrolet spokesman said that the 4 Chevrolets are different from their stories and that the Camaro will be uploaded first and will be followed by the Corvette, the Camaro Convertible and the Corvette Convertible. All engines are available with manual and automatic transmissions except for the Camaro ZL1 models which use a 10-speed automatic in addition to the manual. According to Ariana Grande, the spokesman didn't say whether the Camaro "will be similar to the Lincoln Versailles however he did say that it will become Chevrolet's maiden success in the United Kingdom," which had been applied to the Giulia on 7th January. Thinking that Volkswagen will push the Tiguan Allspace to the limit on 12th March, Reagan began 2017 at 7:59 with The Riddler Revenge, which was not big enough as Valravn the previous year. Avtoros pushed Reagan to the limits of what was possible with the Shaman at 8:16. The Shaman, weighing in at 4.8 tonnes and 6.3 metres long, was the first ever 8 wheel vehicle. Zonga followed and became the first ever video to have the song "Boots and Cats" played throughout. Starting with the first drop, Zonga had 4 inversions and had a resemblance to the Burj Khalifa in Dubai which Reagan uploaded later in the day. Six Flags Over Georgia followed and became a sensation because of the character Miguel Camino appearing 5 minutes 3 seconds in. Miguel, who had appeared in Cars 2 in 2011, was so popular in the video in question that he was given a second appearance in the facelifted Volkswagen Golf MK7, which Reagan claimed was not as popular it was. Another newcomer arrived with a car that had Reagan at the controls. Senova, haunted by the ghost of Saab, had the D50 which was built using Saab intellectual property that BAIC bought from General Motors back in 2009, but what had been created by Reagan was a modern-looking saloon with a sporty flair. Finland was uploaded after Six Flags Over Georgia and became a worldwide sensation because of the referee sending off LA Galaxy player Jeff Larentowicz for a tackle on a opponent. Martin Tyler, who watched Larentowicz tackle, said, "Uh-oh, he's in trouble! Booking earlier, you remember, second yellow, he's got to go!" The Bentley Bentayga returned in 2017 because of the success of the 2015 version of the 5-door ultra-luxury SUV produced by the company. Although not intended to be a sequel to the Mulsanne according to Ariana Grande, the CEO of the company said that the Bentayga "put a lot of pressure on the professionals to perform to the best of the car's potential. What a wonderful car it is!" The Bentayga was followed by a video that had its very own intro narrated by Andrew Morgado, Millennium Force. With a top speed of 93 mph, Millennium Force overtook the 62 mph Texas Giant by 31. Reagan was not aware of Millennium Force at the time until he uploaded it on New Year's Day, which gave him a total of 7 videos that he uploaded. This gave Alfa Romeo its first success of 2017 with the Stelvio. Having been unveiled at the Los Angeles Auto Show, the Stelvio competed in the same category as the Land Rover Discovery and the Ford Ka+, the latter becoming Reagan's first city car since 2014's Suzuki Alto and Opel Aglia. The Discovery was known as the Honda Crossroad in Japan when market research indicated that SUVs were becoming popular. Honda bought the rights to the Discovery Series I from Land Rover and had it placed in the Japanese SUV market for a short time before the partnership ended when BMW bought Land Rover, which was not a massive leap forward for the country. With the end of the Crossroad in the Japanese SUV market because of the termination of Honda's partnership with Land Rover Honda replaced the Crossroad with the CR-V. The Crossroad had been marketed for a short time in Japan from October 1993 to 1998. Problems had emerged regarding the marketing of the Crossroad in Japan. For instance, Honda had threatened to end ties with Rover after it received news that it was sold to BMW. In 1997, a recall was issued by Honda on the advice of the Ministry of Land Infrastructure Transport and Tourism because of a malfunction locking mechanism on the SUV's driver side front door that could make the vehicle open while driving. 4,000 vehicles made in July 1995 were affected by the recall, with Egypt joining the New Year's Day party with a city that would change everything for Reagan over the course of 2017. Alexandria, the second largest city in the country, marked the debut of the song "A Sailor Went To Sea" which would go on to make appearances in Storm Chaser and The Voyage, the latter featuring a 90-degree banked turn. Storm Chaser had a top speed of 52 mph compared to The Voyage's 67.4 mph, and became the first ever video to have a barrel-roll drop. Alexandria gets a surprise when Adolf Hitler gets on the phone to try and get the children from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons to play a massive role in 2017 because of them saying "Hats?!" in Six Flags Over Georgia. This follows a failure by Thomas the Tank Engine to get the Honda Crossroad ready for its debut in 2018, and things take a major turn for Alexandria when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Tosha, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing, "A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could see, see, see. But all that he could see, see, see." But just before BJ can get to "Was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea" Hitler hangs up the phone. Brisbane followed and was located in Australia, which is a country comprising the mainland of the continent of Australia. When Thomas tells Hitler that he will say sorry to Brisbane for allegedly causing the collapse of the Space Needle in the former Blackburn Rovers, Tosha tells Hitler "That we're getting to the island safe and sound" and asks Min to remember a book. Min remembers the book and says, "Oh… now I remember. Just as everyone was getting to the island, there was a really, big…" Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which causes Hitler to hang up the phone. Following Storm Chaser and The Voyage was the cabriolet version of the Mercedes-Benz C-Class which was a car that had the same coupé bodystyle but with a black softtop roof. Sharing 94% of its components with Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, the C-Class Cabriolet was so popular that it spawned a sequel to Brentford Football Club. Crystal Palace, one of Reagan's football-related newcomers of 2017, gave him a 100% advantage after he became upset about Hillary Clinton losing out to Donald Trump in the US presidential election. After failing to make a impression on New Year's Eve with the Phantom Coupé, Rolls-Royce went back to the convertible sector on New Year's Day with the Dawn. Unlike the Drophead Coupé version of the Phantom, the Dawn was Rolls-Royce's most luxurious, most desirable and most dynamic droptop to date. It was essentially a convertible version of the Wraith, and was actually considered smaller than the Phantom. It was only Rolls-Royce's third convertible in 50 years, tracing its ancestry back to the Corniche from 1966. Following the Dawn was Reagan's 98th video, the facelifted Volkswagen Golf MK7, and his 99th, the Senova D50. Then, at 19:00, he hit the jackpot. His 100th video, the Ford GT, was uploaded. To celebrate, Jim Yosef played a 29.67 second sample of Firefly after the pirates from The Wiggles Movie said "A pirate dance!" The Seven Mile Bridge followed and showed Hitler trying to persuade Thomas to stop James from saving the hot air balloon, which is a tradition that started 2 years earlier. Despite Hitler trying to tell Thomas that Rolls-Royce will be adding a Phantom Drophead Coupé to join the Dawn and the Phantom Coupé Thomas is worried. He believes that the car will be similar to the Seven Mile Bridge although the latter isn't closely related. While Rolls-Royce is confident that it will put the Phantom Drophead Coupé onto Reagan's YouTube channel in April, Thomas isn't. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the possibility of the Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupé joining the Phantom Drophead Coupé but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the Honda Odyssey but Thomas the Tank Engine doesn't think so and has to say sorry to the Kia Stinger for "playing a trick on you" in order for the car to be uploaded. Auto Express, talking about the car, said, "Kia has unveiled its fastest and most expensive production car to date. The Kia Stinger has been conceived as a 4-door grand tourer and is tasked with changing global perception of Kia and helping the Korean company to become a aspirational car brand. Revealed at the Detroit Motor Show, the Stinger takes its inspiration from the Kia GT Concept that was first seen at the Frankfurt Motor Show 6 years ago. It will arrive in the United Kingdom in September, with a anticipated list price of £43,000. 'The Stinger is a true gran turismo, a car for spirited long-distance driving. It’s not about outright power, hard-edged dynamics and brutal styling all at the expense of luxury, comfort and grace. This car is all about the journey,' said Gregory Guillaume. The basic shape and athletic proportions of the GT Concept have been carried over to the production model, although the show car’s more extravagant design touches such as the 'bullet' door mirrors have been dropped. 'The original Maserati Ghibli is what I had in mind when we started the project – to find a modern interpretation, not as a 2-door but as a 4-door,' explained Guillaume. 'The moment you have a front-engined, rear-wheel-drive layout you get completely different proportions.' The Stinger uses a adapted version of the Hyundai Genesis platform with all-new MacPherson strut suspension on the front axle and a revised version of the multi-link setup at the rear. The Stinger is bigger in all dimensions than either the BMW 4 Series Gran Coupé or the Audi A5 Sportback which are its most natural 4-door coupé rivals and weighs more than 1900 kg. The Stinger uses adaptive dampers in a first for Kia, and owners can choose between a suite of modes using the Drive Mode Select system by adjusting gearshift strategy and ESC intervention to suit the road type and driving style. The engine is a reworked version of Kia's existing 3.3-litre petrol V6. It produces 365bhp with 510Nm of torque and drives the rear wheels via a 8-speed automatic gearbox. This version of the Stinger has a 62 mph time of 5.1 seconds, while a 4-cylinder Stinger with 252bhp and less aggressive styling will arrive early in 2018, and we've also learned that a all-electric version of the Stinger is planned. What do you think of Kia's foray into the premium market?" Audi also pulled in the crowds at the show with the Q8, a thinly-veiled glimpse at a flagship SUV that will join the range the following year. The Audi Q8 shares a similar footprint to the Audi Q7. It’s over 5 metres long and has a wheelbase of 3 metres but is 40mm lower than the Q7. A sloping roofline and tapered rear end mean that the concept is a 4-seater, although the production version is expected to be available with 5 seats. The Q8 has a 630-litre boot. Showcased as a plug in hybrid e-tron model the Q8 is powered by a 3.0 litre TFSi engine paired with a electric motor, running from a 17.9 kWh battery. Power is delivered via a 8-speed automatic gearbox and quattro 4 wheel drive. There’s a good chance that the petrol-electric powertrain will be made available in the production model, because Audi says that "their use in the study demonstrates their importance once again." On electric power alone the Q8 can travel up to 37 miles, and the lithium-ion battery takes 2 and a half hours to fully recharge. Reagan ended New Year's Day at 19:46 with the Nissan Sunny. Although not intended to be a predecessor to the Q8 according to Ariana Grande, the sequence of the Sunny involves the car on a mission to find inner peace in the UK along with "new countries that Reagan has never heard of, including Antigua and Barbuda, Armenia, Austria, Bahamas, Bangladesh, Belize, Bhutan, Bolivia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Botswana, Brazil, the British Virgin Islands, Brunei, Burundi, Cambodia, Chad, Congo, Costa Rica, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Djibouti, East Timor, El Salvador, Equatorial Guinea, Eritrea, Estonia, Ethiopia, Fiji, Finland, France, Gabon, Gambia, Germany, Ghana, Greece, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Haiti, Holland, Honduras, Hungary, India, Indonesia, Iran, Iraq, Ireland, Italy, Ivory Coast, Jamaica, Japan, Jordan, Kenya, Kuwait, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lebanon, Lesotho, Liberia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Macedonia, Madagascar, Malta, Mauritania, Mauritius, Mexico, Micronesia, Moldova, Mongolia, Mozambique, Myanmar, Namibia, Nepal, Nicaragua, Niger, Nigeria, Niue, North Korea, Norway, Oman, Pakistan, Palau, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Philippines, Poland, Portugal, Qatar, Romania, Russia, Rwanda, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Saudi Arabia, Senegal, Serbia, Singapore, Slovakia, Slovenia, Somalia, South Africa, South Korea, South Sudan, Spain, Sri Lanka, Surinam, Switzerland, Syria, Taiwan, Tajikistan, Tanzania, Thailand, Togo, Tonga, Tunisia, Turkey, Tuvalu, the United Arab Emirates, the United Kingdom, the United States, Uruguay, Uzbekistan, Venezuela, Vietnam, Yemen, Zambia and Zimbabwe." The number of videos continued to grow on 2nd January when Reagan uploaded Taipei 101 at 8:17 which was described by Michael Angelis as very large and strange-looking. Taipei 101, although not intended to be taller than the Burj Khalifa, stood for the first 1 minute and 33 seconds, until Thomas the Tank Engine said to Hitler, "Quick!", and told him that "There's a big storm coming! The picnic will be washed away!" Hitler hung up the phone. He tried to prevent the collapse of Taipei 101 from happening but it was too late. The building rocked, the floors crumbled, and the structure collapsed. Taipei 101 was no longer the world's fourth tallest skyscraper. The collapse of Taipei 101 meant that Reagan uploaded Eswatini at 8:49. Unlike Taipei 101, Eswatini didn't have as many elements as the skyscraper but was ruled by Ngwenyama ("King") Mswati III. Barbados followed. Unlike Eswatini, Barbados incorporated the musical storm scene element that was first introduced in the Rolls-Royce Dawn. Peugeot, after having success in May 2016 with the New 3008, returned with the 108, which is a city car similar to the Ford Ka+ that Reagan uploaded on New Year's Day. Artega made its debut with the GT which was the same nameplate that Ford carried on that day. Mexico, the last video of the day, carried the Ariana Grande theme for the first time as she was originally mentioned in the country in April 2015. ITV 3 HD followed on 6th January and featured Dalek44 for the first time since Saab's History 4 years earlier. This video was followed 1 day later by the Chevrolet Cruze and the Geely GE, the latter marking the company's return after being dropped in September 2016 because of the proposal of a fourth Geely being put on hold. Twist of Fate, a heartline roller coaster created using RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, followed. It incorporated a twist before the lift hill, a twist after the first drop in reverse and a twist after ascending a hill, bringing its inversion count to 3. After being sent forwards again, Twist of Fate was sent down a surprise drop back to the station. The drop was so surprising that it caused everyone to say, "Whoa… watch out!" 1 day later Reagan was focusing on videos that will arrive in February 2017 when he received information about the Performance Car Show in association with Autocar and Pistonheads.com at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham. He was so excited about going to Birmingham for the show that he didn't pay attention to what he was watching and spilled his C-3PO cup of water. The spillage caused his Windows keyboard to break and his mum cleaned up for him. He posted a photo of his replacement keyboard that was taken from his nanny's computer on Facebook, although Reagan admitted that he would love to see it snow on 12th January. As it turned out, 9th January was cold and wet, with daytime temperatures at a chilly 46°F. This was followed 1 day later by overcast skies which turned partly sunny later in the day. At #27 at twenty-five past seven, Reagan watched "Britain's Wildest Weather 2016" as he wanted to focus on what will happen if it snowed. There were roadworks in Gravesend 1 day later but Reagan had Dave Berry, George & Lilah from Capital Breakfast for company as the Vauxhall Zafira Tourer he was in, registration EF63 WUG, was stuck in the roadworks along with other vehicles that he had heard of. The vehicles included a SEAT León and a BMW 3 Series. The day started with a surprise when Reagan got 2 Autocar magazines that a member of staff got him. He was so interested in them that he put them in his office, not knowing that whatever videos that he will upload are based on new cars that will arrive in 2017. One car in particular, the all-new BMW 5 Series, caught his eye because of the car having a similar design language to the 1 Series. BMW claimed that the car spawned a Sport Cross version the previous year, but Reagan denied the claims, saying that the car was the company's first #1 since 2014's 2 Series Active Tourer. This version got a bigger surprise when the larger 2 Series Gran Tourer arrived 3 months early, and a picture from NetCarShow.com showed its position as a 7-seater along with a scene where Thomas the Tank Engine passes by with the Chinese Dragon, causing Percy to get so terrified that he will not open his eyes until his driver comes. Despite the 2 Series Active Tourer's popularity the previous year, Reagan reuploaded the 2 Series Gran Tourer in August 2016. The new version of the car had a Polizei theme as opposed to the original 220d xDrive version. 16th August was a unforgettable day for Reagan as it introduced Follow da Leader by Nigel and Marvin. Although not intended to be a replacement for Years & Years according to Ariana Grande, the song became so popular that Borgward was eliminated after only 1 year. Borgward, with the BX7, had debuted on New Year's Day, but the decline of popularity meant that Senova took over 1 year later. With the D50, Senova took over Borgward's resources and converted them into a modern-looking saloon with a sporty flair. After Senova's New Year's Day debut, Reagan announced on 7th January that he will upload the new Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupé on 12th January after the car was unveiled. Before that, Mercedes-Benz had 2 versions of the C-Class. One was the saloon and the other was the estate which Reagan claimed was the worst car that he has uploaded. The saloon and the estate were joined by the C43 AMG Cabriolet on Boxing Day, though this was Reagan's first attempt at creating a cabriolet Mercedes-Benz prior to the introduction of the C-Class Cabriolet on New Year's Day. Reagan was originally going to announce on 14th January that he will upload the Škoda Kodiaq on 7th April but this was delayed after a student left a classroom, which caused a member of staff to tell him to sit down. A spokesman told the press that the ensuing cheers shall not begin until the Lincoln LS has debuted in 2017. This version is a mid-size rear-wheel drive executive sedan manufactured by Ford, and marketed under the Lincoln brand in a single generation from 1999-2006. The LS shared the Ford DEW98 platform with the Jaguar S-Type and Ford Thunderbird and was originally to be marketed in two versions reflecting the engine size. Those nameplates were changed because of the Lexus division becoming concerned about the potential name confusion with the Lexus LS. LS models were manufactured at the Wixom Assembly Plant until production ended in 2006, and the plant was idled as part of Ford's The Way Forward. Approximately 2,331 manual transmission V6 models were manufactured. In November 2011, Dacia announced that it would take part in the Andros Trophy by revealing the Dacia Lodgy Glace. Unlike the Lodgy, the Lodgy Glace featured a rear mid-engine, 4-wheel-drive layout and was powered by a 3.0 litre V6 engine which produced 355 bhp and 265 lb ft of torque. The team won the competition with Alain Prost as first-placed, gaining 4 victories and 6 other podium finishes. The 7 rounds took place in Val Thorens, Andorra, Alpe d'Huez, Isola 2000, Lans-en-Vercors, Saint-Dié-des-Vosges and Super Besse. It was the first MPV model to win the competition, and the second model from Dacia to compete in the Andros Trophy after the Duster took part in 2010 and the following year. The Dokker name is a play on the dock worker words, and according to the manufacturer it is expressing the high carrying capacity of the model and its modular interior and robustness. The passenger version offers 5 seats and has a luggage capacity of 28 cubic ft with a maximum load length of 3.8 ft. It features 1 sliding side door, and as a option it can be ordered with sliding doors on both sides. The rear bench seat can be split asymmetrically, and it can also be tipped forward against the front seats, creating a carrying capacity of 110 cubic ft. The Dacia Sandero was mentioned as a running gag in Top Gear's News feature with the presenters's increasingly sarcastic excitement highlighting their opinion that the car was of no real importance to anybody. James May would sarcastically say "Great News! The Dacia Sandero..." and it would follow with a pointless fact about the Sandero. In the first episode of series 14 the crew actually went to Romania where the Sandero is built. While there, Jeremy bought a Sandero for May but just after May drove it it was promptly crushed by a lorry. James said it was a brilliant car, and was furious when it was crushed. The phrase was once again revived in Series 15 when May referenced the Dacia Duster, in Series 18, when May brought up the Dacia Lodgy, in Series 19, when May announced that the Dacia Sandero was finally on sale in the UK, in Series 20, when May mentioned that the Dacia Duster is the #1 family 4x4 of the year, and finally when James stated that there would be a Dacia Duster Black Edition which Clarkson and Hammond stated was "just a Dacia Duster covered with black plastic wrap." The Sandero was featured as part of a challenge, which ended with Clarkson and May having to drive into Chernobyl. Reactor #4 at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant exploded on 26th April 1986. Chernobyl was evacuated soon after the disaster. The base of operations for the administration and monitoring of the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone was moved from Pripyat to Chernobyl. Chernobyl currently contains offices for the State Agency of Ukraine on the Exclusion Zone Management and accommodation for visitors. Apartment blocks have been re-purposed as accommodation for employees of the State Agency. Because of regulations implemented to limit exposure workers in the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone are limited in the number of days per week or weeks per month they stay in Chernobyl. On 25th October 2016 Mercedes-Benz revealed 2 concept pickup trucks previewing the upcoming joint-built pickup model to be called Mercedes-Benz X-Class. The X-Class will be based on the platform of the Renault Alaskan and the Nissan NP300 Navara. 1 year earlier Nissan announced that it will begin to market the Qashqai on the market in North America. In September Nissan rolled off Qashqai #500,000 the production line at Nissan Motor Manufacturing UK, the fastest time for a vehicle built in the United Kingdom to reach a half million units. The second-generation Nissan Murano included new features, some of which were optional or available only on the L E grade, including rain-sensing wipers. The S and SL feature aluminum interior accents, while the L E sports wood-tone trim. Like the first-generation, there is no third-row seat. The Murano was initially offered in three trim levels: the base S, the mid-grade SL and the top-level L E. The performance-oriented SE model was discontinued. The S and SL are offered with standard FWD, with optional Intelligent All Wheel Drive available. The LE trim is iAWD only. In September 2011, Nissan launched the second-generation Murano in Indonesia. 1 version was available and sold for 750,000,000 rupiahs. The Murano was withdrawn from the United Kingdom because of disappointing sales. In 2014 Mitsubishi unveiled the all new L200 which went on sale the following year for Asia and for Europe and the Caribbean. It's powered by a new 2.4-litre diesel engine. Since 2015 the L200 has shared underpinnings as the Fiat Fullback intended for the European and Middle East markets. Fiat Chrysler Automobiles currently has no plans to introduce the Fullback in North America because of the chicken tax. For the 2017 model year Ram rebadged the L200 as the Ram 1200 for the Middle East market. 6 years after the Nissan Murano was withdrawn, Reagan announced that he had signed a deal with the National Football League to upload videos regarding its 32 teams between February and September. The deal also included a deal with the National Basketball Association to include 7 teams. 1 NBA team was the Toronto Raptors, a professional basketball team based in Canada. The Atlanta Hawks and the Minnesota Timberwolves were included in the deal along with the Houston Rockets. The Dallas Mavericks was also included and was joined by the Detroit Pistons, which had put the pressure on the remaining teams according to Ariana Grande, with just 2 teams hoping to be remembered as a souvenir for things to come "however more teams will join Reagan's YouTube channel over the next couple of months or so," which had come at a cost of the future Arizona Cardinals. In 2013, a spokesman announced that the NFL had given approval for its first team to be uploaded by Reagan in 2017. The Baltimore Ravens were ranked 21st in the standings but were a member club of the American Football Conference North division. The team plays its home games at M&T Bank Stadium and is headquartered in Owings Mills. The Ravens were established in 1996, when Art Modell announced plans to relocate the franchise from Cleveland to Baltimore. As part of a settlement between the league and the city of Cleveland, Modell was required to leave the Browns's heritage in Cleveland for a replacement team and replacement personnel that would take control in 1999 including the history and records of the Browns. In return, he was allowed to take his own personnel and team to Baltimore, where such personnel would then form a expansion team. The Baltimore Ravens have been one of the more successful franchises since their inception having qualified for the NFL play-offs with 2 Super Bowl victories in Super Bowl XXXV and Super Bowl XLVII. They are currently the only team in the NFL to hold a perfect record in multiple Super Bowl and Thanksgiving Day appearances. The Ravens organization has been led by Ozzie Newsome since 1996. With a record-breaking defensive unit in their 2000 season the team established a reputation for relying on strong defensive play which was led by players like middle linebacker Ray Lewis, who was considered the face of the franchise. Steve Bisciotti owns the team and is valued at $1.5bn, making the Ravens the 24th-most valuable sports franchise in the world. The name "Ravens" was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's poem The Raven. Chosen in a fan contest that drew 33,288 voters, the allusion honors Poe, who spent the early part of his career in the city and is buried there. As the Baltimore Sun reported at the time fans also "liked the tie in with the other birds in town called the Orioles and found it easy to visualize a tough and menacing black bird." The redesigned Dodge Dakota still shared its platform with the new Dodge Durango SUV, now similar to the Ram platform. The model is 94 mm longer and 69 mm wider, and features a new front and rear suspension and rack-and-pinion steering. The new generation model also reverted to five-lug wheels from the prior generation because of assembly time saving measures. The Dakota is built at the Warren Truck Assembly plant in Warren. A V6 and 2 V8 engines were available. The standard engine is a 3.7 L Magnum V6; the two 4.7 L V8 engines are the Magnum V8 and the V8 High Output or HO. The 3.7 L V6 produces 210 horsepower and 235 lb ft of torque. The standard-output 4.7 L V8 produces 230 hp and 295 lb ft of torque. The high-output 4.7 L V8 produces 260 horsepower and 310 lb ft of torque. Both the 3.7 L and standard output 4.7 L V8s were available with the 6-speed manual transmission in 2005 and 2006. That option was deleted on the V8 models the following year. In addition to a refresh of the Dakota's styling the third generation was not offered in a regular cab model. The Dakota R/T returned in late 2005, but only with cosmetic modifications. Despite the "R/T" moniker which signifies "Road and Track," the Dakota R/T was simply an option package, characterized by a nonfunctional hood scoop, exclusive gauge cluster, and hockey stick-style side stripes. This version was available on both 2- and 4-wheel drive models. At the 2007 Chicago Auto Show, the facelifted Dakota was unveiled. The Dakota received another facelift and interior upgrade along with a few other upgrades including built-in cargo box utility rails, best-in-class towing, the largest and longest standard bed in the class, and the largest mid-size truck cab. Its new 4.7-litre V8 produces 310 hp and 330 lb ft of torque. The standard engine remained the 3.7-litre V6 with 210 horsepower and 235 lb ft of torque. Production began in August. As of 2010, the Dakota was considered a part of the Ram lineup. The Dodge emblem still existed on the tailgate, and the truck was interchangeably referred to as the Ram Dakota. The third-generation Dakota was discontinued in 2011, with the last unit coming off the assembly line on 23rd August which ended the Dodge Dakota's 25-year run. The Dakota will not be replaced by a similar vehicle because of the declining popularity of compact trucks on the North American market. In September 2014 Fiat Chrysler Automobiles announced a agreement with Mitsubishi to codevelop the next-generation Mitsubishi L200 to be sold globally by both companies, but FCA's plans may have changed as they have announced a new pickup based on the Jeep Wrangler beginning with the 2017 model year. The body design of the WK2 Grand Cherokee is all new and has undergone testing for aerodynamic efficiency while improving ruggedness with more than 5,400 welds in the body alone. This results in a 146% increase in torsional rigidity compared to the previous design. This improves durability and reduces noise, vibration and harshness. Like the previous generations, the chassis is a steel unibody. Unlike previous models, the new WK2 features 4-wheel independent suspension for better on-road handling. With the Dodge Durango which went on sale for general dealership availability in mid-January 2011, the Grand Cherokee WK2 platform uses a derivative based on Mercedes-Benz's W166 series. 4-wheel drive systems include Quadra-Trac I, Quadra-Trac II and Quadra-Drive II and the driver can select modes for Snow and Sand/Mud. For 2014 "SRT8" was no longer a model of Jeep. The "8" was also dropped in the SRT line, the Grand Cherokee being referred to as a SRT Jeep Grand Cherokee. The SRT model received many new and unique features. For example, it received a unique steering wheel with the SRT insignia in the interior. The Bentley Continental Flying Spur is a large interiored 4-door Grand Tourer. The car is touted as a competitor to the Rolls-Royce Ghost. The Continental Flying Spur is equipped with a 366.0 cubic in 6.0 litre W12. It produces a DIN-rated motive power output of 552 bhp at 6,100 rpm, and torque of 479 lbf ft at 1,600-6,100 rpm. It will complete the standard sprint of 0.0-62.1 mph in 5.2 seconds, and can reach a top speed of 194 mph. The Continental Flying Spur is exclusively hand built at Bentley's only manufacturing plant in Crewe because of the lack of capacity at the Crewe factory upon the car's introduction. Some Flying Spurs destined for markets other than the United Kingdom were built at Volkswagen's Transparent Factory in Dresden in Germany. This arrangement ended when all assembly work reverted to Crewe in 2006. The number of deliveries exceeded 4,500 during the first full-year sales of the Continental Flying Spur. The "Continental" prefix has been omitted from Bentley's promotional material for the Flying Spur. According to Bentley's designers, this was a conscious attempt to distance the Flying Spur from the 2-door Continental GT range. Historically, the Continental name was generally used by Bentley to refer to 2-door models. The Flying Spur and Continental GT continue to share the same engineering platform. Rolls-Royce Motors previewed a convertible concept car at the 1994 Geneva Motor Show - the Concept Java. The car was designed to be a highly desirable Bentley, but smaller, more affordable, yet still exclusive in order to maintain the integrity of the brand. It was to appeal to a new range of potential buyers and generate increase sales volume for Rolls-Royce. Although 13 cars were made for the Sultan of Brunei, the Concept Java never made it into production. The Continental GT is equipped with a 6.0 litre W12 engine which produces a DIN-rated motive power output of 552 bhp at 6,100 rpm and torque of 479 lbf ft at 1,600-6,100 rpm. It will accelerate from 0.0 to 62.1 mph in 4.8 seconds, and go on to reach a top speed of 197.6 mph. The Bentley Continental GTC was first presented in 2005 and was introduced to several world markets in autumn 2006. The GTC uses identical powertrain detail as the GT and can accelerate from 0.0 to 62.1 mph in 5.1 seconds. It will reach a top speed of 195.1 mph with the roof up and 189.5 mph with the roof down. The GT V8 version of the Continental GT has a 4-litre V8 engine which is developed jointly with Audi. The 3,993cc V8 produces 500 hp and 487 lb ft. The engine is capable of reaching speeds of up to 192 mph. Like the Arnage, the Mulsanne retains the 6.75 L (6,750 cc/411 in³) OHV V8 engine, modified to meet Euro V emissions requirements. The engine is lighter and features cylinder de-activation and variable cam phasing to improve fuel efficiency. Unlike the less expensive Continental Flying Spur and Continental GT, the Mulsanne shares fewer components with other marques in the Volkswagen Group. The Mulsanne is the first flagship car to be independently designed by Bentley Motors with the last being W.O. Bentley's 8-litre model in 1930. Most Bentleys shared platforms with Rolls-Royce cars afterwards. The Mulsanne Speed offers even greater performance and more premium features compared to a standard Bentley Mulsanne. Under the bonnet is a 6.75-litre V8 petrol engine that produces 530 bhp. This gives the saloon a 0-62 mph time of just 4.9 seconds. Meanwhile, the top speed is increased from 184 to 190 mph. The Porsche Panamera was unveiled at the 13th Auto Shanghai International Automobile Show in China in April 2009. In addition to the 4.8-litre 500 bhp V8, Porsche launched two further models in 2010: the Panamera and Panamera 4 which are both powered by 3.6-litre V6 engines. A 6-speed manual is available for rear-wheel drive petrol versions in some markets. The S Hybrid and Diesel models have an Aisin-supplied 8-speed automatic transmission called Tiptronic S. The second generation Panamera was revealed on 28th June 2016 at a special event in Berlin in Germany. Codenamed 971, it is 35mm longer, 5mm wider and 5mm taller than the original Panamera with a 30mm longer wheelbase. The inside features a redesigned dashboard layout, with touch-sensitive surfaces replacing the previous generation’s array of buttons. A centrally mounted tachometer harks back to the 1955 Porsche 356 A. The Panamera no longer has its predecessor's of-criticized elephantine hatchback wagon styling with the tail of the vehicle developing a clear link to the Porsche 911 through the full width rear LED light bar. This improvement in design has helped clarify the model's identity as a sports-oriented GT car. 1 of the highlights of the Panamera's debut was fitting the car in the freight elevator of the Shanghai World Financial Center and sending it to the 94th floor of the skyscraper. Following a introduction at the 2015 Frankfurt Motor Show, the 911 was revised for 2016. The updated Porsche 911 introduced new styling and options along with all new, smaller 3.0-litre flat-six engines across the range. This was the first time standard Carrera models had adopted engines rather than naturally aspirated ones, criticised for lacking engine noise. The Porsche Cayenne entered the market with mixed anticipation. It soon proved that it was the performance vehicle among SUVs and was praised for its excellent handling and powerful engines. The lineup initially consisted of the V8-powered Cayenne S. VR6 and diesel-powered versions joined the lineup later in the model cycle. The Cayenne GTS is powered with a 405 PS 4.8-L V8 and features a sport suspension and 21-inch wheels. It is lighter than the Cayenne S and has a aerodynamic body kit. The Porsche Cayenne GTS has a 62 mph time of 5.7 seconds. A 6-speed manual is also offered. FIFA 13 was released in 2012, and follows commentators Martin Tyler & Alan Smith as they commentate on League Matches. A new additional feature in FIFA 13 is to support Kinect for Xbox 360 and PlayStation Move for PlayStation 3. The Wii U version includes some exclusive touch-based features including the ability to shoot precisely by tapping a image of the goal and managing the match in realtime. There are 46 international teams in FIFA 13 as confirmed on the EA website with the Czech Republic and Paraguay returning. India, Bolivia and Venezuela return to the series after a 11-year hiatus since FIFA Football 2002. Croatia was removed from the international teams because of them not reaching the licensing agreement. There are 26 stadiums in FIFA 13 including Tottenham Hotspur's White Hart Lane and Saudi Arabia's King Fahd International Stadium. FC Barcelona's Camp Nou does not appear in FIFA 13 because of EA not reaching a licensing agreement. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of FIFA 14 feature a completely different cover used for all regional releases for those platforms, which has a picture of Lionel Messi. In 2003 The Simpsons Hit & Run was released for the Xbox and Microsoft Windows. The game follows the Simpson family who witness many strange incidents that occur in Springfield: security cameras, mysterious vans, crop circles, and a new and improved flavor of the popular soft drink Buzz Cola which causes insanity. When the family takes matters into their own hands along with the help of Apu, they discover numerous shocking secrets and soon realize that these incidents are part of a larger alien conspiracy. The game has a sandbox-style format that emphasizes driving, and the player controls their character from a third-person view. The character can perform certain acts of violence such as blowing up vehicles and destroying the environment. The game has a warning meter that indicates when the police will retaliate for bad behaviour. Located in the bottom-right corner of the screen the circular "hit and run" meter fills up when the character runs people over or destroys objects and decreases when they cease doing so. When full, several police cars chase the character. Zombie police hearses chase the character instead of standard police cars. Radical Entertainment received the rights to create games for The Simpsons franchise when they demonstrated a playable prototype. Radical released its first The Simpsons game in 2001, called The Simpsons: Road Rage. After Road Rage was released, the development team for Hit & Run decided to not create a sequel to Road Rage although there are files in the game's core that refers to it as Road Rage 2. Radical wanted to steer the franchise's video game series in a different direction by giving the game engine a overhaul. The developers felt that everything else needed a new approach, while only the driving portion of Road Rage was worth keeping. In Hit & Run, enhanced traffic artificial intelligence is introduced, making computer-controlled vehicles react better to the player's driving. The developers also added a exploration element to the game to make players get out of the car and navigate the area on foot, so that the game offered a better experience of Springfield. Bart and Homer are greeted by Matt Groening who sends Futurama characters Bender and Dr. Zoidberg after them. The family manages to defeat them, and Groening admits that he is only creating new games for money and destroys the game engine. After he is defeated in a game of Dance Dance Revolution God reveals that the video game that the family is in is a minigame in another video game about Earth. He dropped the video game manual by accident, thus endowing the family with superpowers. Realizing his misdemeanor, he promises to restore Springfield, to let them keep their powers, and to improve the working conditions of all video game characters. He also gives Homer 3 wishes. As the game ends, it turns out that Ralph Wiggum is playing the entire game. Electronic Arts planned to produce a sequel to the game titled The Simpsons Game 2, along with a Nintendo Wii version of Dead Space 2, but both were cancelled because of the studio deciding to make room for more important projects. Lisa Simpson, referencing the Xbox One, said, "No game is safe from an industry that's always changing. Sure The Simpsons Game is fun, with its unique upgradable character abilities and its hilarious self-referencial cutscenes, but what about when the Xbox 720 comes out? Or the PlayStation 4? No one will want to play us then!" Codemasters announced that players will now be able to play a revised career mode consisting of 10 full seasons in F1 2016 rather than 5 in previous games. The game includes the 21 circuits from the 2016 season and in-game commentary from David Croft and Anthony Davidson while Rachel Weisz voiced the player's in-game agent. The game also features all 11 teams and 22 drivers including the return of Renault and the brand new Haas team. You will also be able to choose the time of day that a race takes place, customise helmet designs and choose a race number for career mode. The Safety Car returns and the game also sees the introduction of the Virtual Safety Car, manual starts, manual pit-lane entry and the introduction of the formation lap. Nico Rosberg announced his immediate retirement from Formula One racing on 2nd December 2016 at the FIA Prize Giving Ceremony. The decision came after he reached the "pinnacle" of his career after winning the 2016 World Drivers' Championship. He was the first reigning champion to do so since Prost in 1993 Category:Chevrolet Camaro